Three new encounters
by MushroomNatsu
Summary: Lucy, Erza and Juvia are best friends. They all fall in love with three other new students. Will their friendship stay the same after a kiss, a touch or will it change? -Bad Summary
1. School Begin

**Hi everybody!**

**This is my first story, i really hope you like it! Sorry for my mistakes, I really need a Beta reader. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. -cry-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a glourious day at Fairy Academy. A new year has started and old and new students are floating in.<p>

Three rather popular girls walk through the gate. Most of the boys forget what they were doing and stared at the three girls.

'Ah, It's good to be back' a redhead said. 'I missed the school'. A blue haired girl sighed.

'Juvia doesn't like summer vacations and school' she said and fanned her face with her hand. 'Oh come on, Juvia. Our vacation was fun, right? Erza and I had lots of fun! Didn't you?' a blonde-haired girl said and turned around to face her friends. 'It's a shame Virgo couldn't come. She is a great maid and she earns a vacation too!'. Erza laughed. 'Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Virgo is made to be a maid, and she is a good one too. You can't find someone like her. She couldn't have a vacation, because she was busy serving you!' she said. 'Let her do her job and forget it. Just focus on school now! '

'Juvia still hates vacation and school' Juvia said, now hiding in the shadows of the other two girls. 'Juvia..' Lucy whined. 'Why didn't you enjoy it?'. Juvia sighed. 'It was too hot…and...uh...and we walked a lot! But now we have school again, so it will be even more boring' Juvia said. 'Well, I had a great vacation!' Erza shouted and punched Juvia on her arm, laughing.

'Yosh! We had a hell of a vacation! Don't let school get in our way!' Lucy shouted and now all the attention went to them. She turned around to see a lot of eyes on her. 'Uh…Nothing to see here! Just do what...uh…you were doing!' she said and pulled Juvia and Erza the school in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Together they were walking through the corridors. 'I heard there were a few students from Courage Academy who are coming in our class' Erza said, adjusting her glasses on her nose. 'I think they are just as ugly and stupid as all the other people from Courage' Lucy answered and laughed.

Courage Academy is one of the most dangerous schools in whole Fiore. There were rumors that they stole money and other stuff because they were SOO poor. Other rumors were that they were dealing with ghosts or dark magic.

Erza, Juvia and Lucy walked into their math class. 'Lucy! Erza! Juviaaaa!' they heard and looked to the corner where the noise came from. 'Levy-chan!' Lucy shouted and the three girls ran to their friends.

Levy, Cana and Wendy were there. Alzack and Bisca were nowhere to be seen. 'Where are the two lovebirds?' Erza asked and looked around. 'I think they are outside, in the Sakura Park. They are…you know…' Wendy said and blushed.

'Ok, well. How was your vacation, Lu-chan?' Levy asked, whereupon Lucy immediately blabbered about both their vacations.

'Looks like you have grown, Wendy!' Erza said laughing and patted the head of a tiny girl with dark blue hair. 'Stop it! You're just teasing me!' Wendy said and smiled a bright smile back at Erza.

Juvia stood between Cana and Lucy. 'So, Juvia. I see you didn't get to get a little tan. Did you even go outside in the vacation?' Cana asked and poked her white pale skin. 'Juvia doesn't like sun, that's it' Juvia said and pushed Cana's hand away.

At that moment the teacher enters the room. 'Yosh! Everybody sit down! I have announce something!' she said and all the students went to their seats.

Three people entered the room. Three boy. Three rather handsome boys. One with pink hair and two with blue hair. One dark and one really intense blue.

'Please introduce yourself!' the Teacher said smiling. The pink haired boy stood forward. 'I'm Natsu Dragneel! Please take care of me!' he said with a really happy voice.

Then the dark blue haired boy stepped forward. 'I'm Gray Fullbuster. Please take care of me' he said quite bored. Then the other blue haired boy stood forward.

'I'm Jellal Fernandez. Please take care of me' he said. He sounded quite mysterious, like he's hiding something. He also had something husky in his voice. It sent chilles up the spines of some people. The tree boys went to their assigned seats.

The teacher started with her lesson and the class started making notes. The three friends all thought the same. Damn, those boys were hot! They would love to have a talk with them…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After their math lesson, the three girls walked to the three new boys. 'Hey, welcome to Fairy Academy' Erza said and smiled.

'Well, thank you' the boy named Jellal said. 'I feel honored to be welcomed by a beautiful girl like you'. Erza looked shocked and a pretty peachy color raised to her cheeks. 'Oh, T…thank you...u..' Erza stuttered and looked at feet.

The pinkhaired boy named Natsu laughed. 'Looks like you made her blush, Jellal. Good move!' he said and punched him. Lucy smiled. 'I hope you will all like it here!' she said. Natsu smiled and laid an arm around her. 'We sure will. We'll just hang around you guys!' he said. Lucy also began blushing.

*Stareeeeeeee…..*

Juvia was just staring at Gray. His handsome face, his great smile… 'Uh, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable here right now…' Gray said. 'How come?' Lucy asked. He pointed at Juvia. 'Oh, haha!' Lucy laughed and put an arm around Juvia. 'Juvia is a bit strange, yes. Don't worry'

'Juvia isn't strange, Lucy' Juvia said and stopped looking at Gray. 'I was just adoring Gray-sama's handsomeness'. Everybody looked at her. 'Yeah, I see…' Gray said slowly. 'Gray-SAMA?' Natsu asked. 'Oh god, Gray. You already have someone who likes you! Unfair!'

The three girls laughed, even Juvia. Together they walked to their next class, eyes of some jealous boys looking at them. _Why do the new students directly get attention from the hottest girls from school?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Hey Levy-chan!' Lucy shouted. It was now lunch and Lucy was quite alone. Juvia got detention, because she didn't pay attention. She was too busy staring at her 'Gray-sama'. Erza wanted to go to Sakura Park, draw some sakura trees who are still in bloom.

'Lu-chan! Come!' Levy shouted and waved. Lucy walked to Levy and together they walked to a little bench under a big tree. There were Bisca and Alzack, Cana and Wendy.

'Bisca! I missed you!' Lucy shouted and hugged her tightly. 'You too, Alzack!'. Bisca laughed and hugged Lucy back. 'I missed you too, Lucy! How was your vacation?' Bisca asked and went back in Alzack's arms. 'Great! We had so much fun!'

'Lu-chan, wanna walk home together after school?' Levy asked when Lucy was done talking about her vacation. Lucy faced Levy and nodded. 'Yea, sure. Someone want to go with us too?' Lucy asked. Cana shook her head. 'Sorry, my dad is coming home today. I gotta be there' she said.

'Oh, awesome! Gildarts is coming back?' Levy asked and smiled. 'Yeah, but not so long. He's here only for one week. Then he goes on another business trip' Cana said and looked sad. 'He's nearly always gone, I never see him…'. Wendy hugged Cana. 'You go to your dad. We get it' Wendy said and smiled at her.

Wendy faced back to Lucy. 'I can come!' she said happily. Lucy smiled and nodded. Then the bell rang for the next lesson. Everybody left the tree and went back inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Juvia was cleaning the black board, scraping gum from tables and dusting the bookshelves. She sighed and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

'Want some help?' a familiar voice said. It was low and irritating. Juvia knew who he was. 'Gajeel, what are you doing here?' she asked and turned around. There stood a tall man with black hair and his face full of piercings.

'Oh, well. Nothing…just…being a student here' he said like it was nothing and looked around the classroom. 'What? I thought you wanted to stay in Courage Academy?' Juvia said and laid some books back on its shelf.

'Nah, everytime we got less teachers. They are planning to close the school' he said. 'So I thought, ''Why don't I give Juvia a visit?''' he said and smiled. Juvia and Gajeel were friends since primary school, sort of…

'Oh, then you can help Juvia. You clean the tables, then Juvia will clean the windows' Juvia said and threw a wet cloth at Gajeel. He catched it and started cleaning the tables, which looked really strange for a big scary guy like him. After cleaning the bell went and both went to their classes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erza was quietly walking on a path through a roof of sakura trees. She wanted to go to Sakura Park alone so she could draw something without being disturbed.

Sakura Park is a park connected to the school grounds. It's a huge park with a lot of Sakura trees and one giant lake. A lot of students go there to make homework or just relax in silence.

Erza walked up to a tree and sat down. She was facing the lake and saw some ducks swimming. She grabbed her pencil and sketchpad. She began drawing a duck with her ducklings.

Sometime later she heard some footsteps. 'Impressive' she heard and turned around. There stood Jellal. 'I thought you would hang out with your friends. Seems like you're more a quiet type' he said, looked like he said it to himself instead of Erza.

'Uh, Thank you' she said and wanted to put away her stuff to talk. 'No, don't. I want to watch' he said and leaned against the tree to see what she was drawing.

Erza thought it was strange, but she began drawing again. An hour went by, when the school bell went off. Erza packed her stuff and stood up.

The moment she wanted to talk with Jellal, he wasn't there anymore. Like he disappeared at once. While Erza was drawing, she kept an eye on him. 'Hmm, strange…' she said to herself and looked around.

After looking for him, without any success, she hurried to her next lesson. She just came in time. After she entered, the teacher came and said they must take their seat

Erza sat down and looked forward. Lucy, who was sitting in front of her, turned around. 'Wanna go home together with Levy, Wendy and me?' she asked quietly. I nodded and smiled.

She was still thinking about Jellal when class was busy. She hasn't got enough courage to look behind her. How did he disappear so fast? Why did he just want to look at her drawings in silence? It keeps him really mysterious… Maybe she must ask him later. Yes, she will do that. Hopefully he doesn't disappear again…

**AU. I hope you liked my first chapter of my first story.**

**I want to change the title too. So if you have an idea, don't hesitate and tell me!**

**Next chap comes over 1 month, maybe earlier! :D**

**-KurosakiRukia999**


	2. Lucy

**Hi everybody!**

__**2 reviews in 7 hours. Not much, but I'm happy! :D**

**This chapter is going to be about Lucy, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Shamefully, I don't own Fairy tail...**

_24 August X791_

After school Lucy and Erza were waiting outside for Levy and Wendy, who needed to do something for the teacher. Erza was staring at Jellal, who stood at a big tree together with Natsu and Gray.

'Erza, did you hear what I was saying?' Lucy asked and waved a hand for her eyes. 'Oh, sorry Luce' Erza said, still looking.

Lucy turned around and also looked at the tree. 'Ah, still looking at the new boys. It's true, they are freaking handsome' she said and also stared. At that moment Natsu looked at them and smiled. Lucy smiled and blushed.

Erza laughed. 'Looks like one person has an eye on you, literally' she said and put an arm around her. 'Go ask him out, you can do it!'. Lucy blushed again. 'No, I can't. Wendy and Levy can come at every moment now, sooo…I don't want to make you wait!' she said, making no move to go to Natsu.

Erza grabbed Lucy's hand an pulled her to the boys to. 'Hey girls! Where is the freaky blue haired girl?' Natsu asked. Erza smiled and left without a word, leaving Lucy there.

'Oh, uh…you mean Juvia? I…I…don't r..really know' Lucy stuttered and looked down with a red face. Natsu laughed.

'Soo, what are you doing here?' Natsu asked and smiled at her, whereupon Lucy even more blushed. She opened her mouth, but there was no sound. The three boys were now waiting patiently for Lucy to say something.

'D..do you w..want to go out with me?' Lucy asked, still stuttering. Natsu and the other two were silent. Lucy was looking at her feet, really embarrassed about the fact that SHE was stuttering.

Natsu started laughing. 'Hahaha, good joke!' he said and kept laughing. Lucy's face went from sadness to anger and back to sadness. Gray and Jellal stood there silently, looking at Natsu. 'Eh? It was no joke?' Natsu asked, noticing nobody was laughing.

Lucy thought it was mean from Natsu to think she was joking. How could he? Lucy stepped forward to him and slapped him in the face. 'Asshole!' she shouted and walked back to Erza, crying. _How__ can a new student make her cry at once?_

Erza saw Lucy walking back to her. She was crying. 'What happened there?' Erza asked and hugged Lucy, pulling her face right into her chest. Lucy muffled her crying though Erza's shirt. 'It's nothing. He thought I was joking. That's all' Lucy said and looked up to make a fake smile at Erza. 'Have Levy and Wendy arrived yet?'. Erza looked at Lucy. 'You sure you're okay? And no, they haven't' Erza said and patted Lucy's schoulder. 'Oh look, there they are!'

'Lu-chan! What happened?'. Levy ran to the crying girl and hugged her. 'Has somebody hurt you? Who was it?' she asked and looked around. 'Levy, It's nothing. I asked Natsu out and he declined' Lucy answered and smiled, again fake.

'You know what, Lucy-san! Let's go to the Spa! It will fresh us up!' Wendy said and smiled, hoping Lucy would love to do that. 'Yeah! Let's go, Lu-chan!' Levy answered, turned Lucy around and pushed her through the gate. 'Erza, are you coming too?' she asked, still pushing Lucy. 'For a visit at the Spa I can't say no' Erza said and helped Levy pushing, cause Lucy didn't want to come.

Together, Erza and Levy pushing Lucy and Wendy, who was just watching how Erza punched Lucy in the stomach, they walked away from school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived at the Spa, Lucy wasn't crying anymore. In fact, she was laughing. She was in a really big inside hot tub, together with her friends. 'Ah, this is great' Lucy moaned and relaxed against a big rock.

'So, uh Lu-chan. What actually happened with you and...what was his name again? Nat…Natsu, right?' Levy asked and looked at Lucy. 'Yeah, Natsu. Um, well. Erza insisted I must ask him out. I didn't want to, but she pulled me to them and walked away' she began and looked angry at Erza, who had an evil smile on her face. 'Then I asked him out, and he was like: 'Good joke' and stuff. He was even laughing! I was dead serious. I think Natsu is just like all the other stupid boys from our school…'. Lucy sighed and tugged her towel a bit higher.

'Ow, Lu-chan! He is a boy, and boys are stupid! Just forget it right' Levy said and hugged her. Wendy and Erza joined in for a group hug. 'From now on, we won't fall in love with a stupid guy like Natsu!' Erza shouted and they all began laughing. After that the night became a very long fun night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucy was walking at the side of the river. 'Lucy-chan! Don't fall!' she heard from some men on a boat. 'Hai!' she shouted and waved. She really had fun with her friends. She would never want to lose them.

When she got home, she saw a letter attached to the door. On the letter was written: Lucy-san, you still must pay your rent! That is 70.000 jewels! Don't forget! Goodnight.

Lucy laughed quietly and went inside. She put her schoolbag down and went to her desk. She sat down and grabbed a pen. She opened one of her drawers and picked a piece of paper out of it. She clicked her pen and started writing.

_Dear mom,_

_Today was the first day of school. Vacation was really fun with Erza and Juvia, except that Juvia kept complaining. We went to the west of Fiore. I've a lot of new clothes, and yes even winter clothes. I will never forget when you always were worried because I never weared thick clothes._

_Three new boys have come in our class. Natsu, Gray and Jellal. They are quite nice, but something happened today._

_Erza insisted I must ask Natsu out, so I did it. But he thought it was a joke, he even was laughing! I think Natsu is just stupid, laughing about something serious like this. I wish you were here. You always had a solution._

_Goodnight,_

_Lucy_

Lucy folded the letter and put it in an envelope. She opened another drawer and put the envelope on a stack of more envelopes. She always wrote letters to her mother if she felt sad of angry. It helps a lot though.

She jumped on bed and sighed. How could Natsu be so light-minded about this? Couldn't he realize he just had hurt her? 'Oh god, Lucy. You've just met the guy! Get him out of your head!' she mumbled and turned around on her bed. An hour later she fell asleep, still thinking about Natsu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day Lucy goes to school, totally back to her normal self. Erza, Wendy, Cana, Juvia and Bisca were waiting at the gate. 'Everybody!' she yelled and waved. They all turned to Lucy and waved back.

Lucy walked up to them and hugged Wendy. 'Thanks Wendy, for suggesting to go to the Spa yesterday. It was really helpful' she said and smiled. 'Oh Lucy-san, It was nothing!' Wendy said an hugged back.

Together the friends walked through the gate and into the school. 'Juvia has met an old friend yesterday' Juvia said and looked at her hands. 'Oh, really? Who is it?' Bisca asked, definitely interested in the fact that Juvia had a normal friend. Yes, all these girls aren't normal.

'Oh, just some guy from primary. He was at Courage Acadamy, but they say the school is closing' she said and they walked the classroom in. 'A guy, huh?' Levy started. 'Don't wast your time. Juvia is only interested in Gray-sama' Juvia answered and Levy got a disappointed look on her face.

'Lucy'. They all heard a voice from behind them. Lucy turned around and looked up. There was Natsu. 'Can I talk to you?' he said, a bit too serious look on his face.

'Uh yea, sure…' Lucy answered and followed Natsu out the classroom. All Lucy's friends looked at her with a grin. Lucy rolled her eyes and faced Natsu.

'So, What's up?' Lucy asked and looked at him. He stood there, looking at his feet, a hand scratching the back of his head. 'Uh, yeah. I wanna apologize. I was quite mean, yesterday' he said and looked up to see her answer.

'Ok, You're forgiven. Is that all?' Lucy answered, her expressionless. This was so definitely not like her, but she wouldn't be so fast en be happy with him again. 'Uh, just one more thing' he said and a pink color raised to his cheeks. It looked really cute, thought Lucy.

'Would you want to go out with me?' he asked and grinned. So now he was asking her. 'Yes!' Lucy shouted. 'Oh, uh…I mean…ok, why not'. Lucy was jumping from happiness on the inside. 'Yosh! Is after school ok?' he asked and Lucy nodded quickly. 'Ok! We're going somewhere really cool!' he shouted and then went back the classroom in.

Lucy followed him and went back to her friend. 'And? And? And? What did he say?' Levy asked and jumped up and down. Bisca, Erza and Wendy were also looking very curious. 'He apologized and then asked me out!' she said and smiled. Then all the girls were screaming. They all said thing like: 'We are really going shopping during lunch!' and 'Where is he bringing you?'.

Lucy laughed and joined the conversation. They were all talking and chatting, when the teacher entered the room. 'Class, please sit down! We again have a new student! We is from Courage Academy and is transferred from another class. Please come in!' he said and looked at the door. The door opened and a guy came inside.

He looked really terrifying. He had piercings all over his face and arms, an evil smirk and long dark black hair. 'I'm Gajeel' he said and then walked to his seat.

Lucy thought he was just a guy who wanted to stand out. The teacher went on with his lessons and everybody began making notes like always. Lucy was thinking about her date with Natsu. What will they be doing? She hopes something fun, she'll see.

**AU/ I hope you liked chapter 2!**

**Next chapter is going to be about Juvia! :D**

**Please Review/Add to Fav/ Tell to your friends about it! :D**

**-MushroomNatsu**


	3. Juvia

__**Helloooooo!**

**Sorry for the wait! I got this story finished an hour ago, but I was playing with some matches and accidentally put some papers on fire. Stupid me xdd**

**Wowie! 6 reviews, a lot for me! But I hope it can be more! :D**

**This chapter is about Juvia! A bit humor and a bit romance! Yay! Hope you like it! ENYOJ! Oh wait, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I want to though. :3**

* * *

><p><em>24 August X791<em>

Gray was sitting in Sakura Park, reading a book. On the cover stood: How to make your own ice cream. He sighed peacefully and turned a page.

*Sniff Sniff*

He felt something sniffing his hair. 'Waah!' he jumped up and turned around. There stood professor Ichiya. 'Nice parfum, boy. I feel lovee' Ichiya said and walked up to him. His giant nose sniffed again.

*Sniff Sniff*

'Hmm, Definitely love' he said and turned around. 'Wha.. What are you talking about?' Gray asked and runned after him. 'I…I'm not in love! How do you get that?'

Ichiya stopped walking and turned around again. 'It's your parfum. I can smell it good, really good. And it's love. That's it' he said and started walking again, leaving Gray behind.

'Crazy man' he said and walked back to the tree to read his book again. 'Aww, I need a lot of ice to make that' he said about a big cake with ice in the book.

*Sniff Sniff*

He felt it again. 'Sir Ichiya, please stop sniffing me' he said and turned his head. Then he stopped breathing. He was less than three cm away from Juvia's face. Her and his breathing turned from slow to really fast.

Juvia jumped away and blushed. 'Sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia likes the smell of your hair' she said and looked at him, still blushing. 'What the hell is wrong with you people? First Ichiya and now you! What is wrong with my hair?' he yelled and tried to pull his hair.

Juvia stepped forward to stop his hand. 'Stop, Gray-sama. You will ruin your precious hair' she said and held his hand, not letting go. 'Stop with the 'sama', will you? My name is just Gray' he said and pushed her hand away. He stood up and walked away, without saying another word to her. She stood there looking at her hand, which a few seconds ago was in his hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Juvia walked through the park, a little sweaty. It was too warm for hats and coats, but Juvia still wore them. She sighed and saw Gajeel sitting on a bench, looking at ducks in the water.

'Gajeel' she said. He looked up. 'Oh hey, Juv' he said and looked at the ducks again. It really looked strange. A big scary pierced guy, in a park, looking quietly at the ducks.

'What are you doing here?' Juvia asked him and sat next to him and also looked at the ducks. There were two blue ducks. One was dark and looked more like a male, the other was lighter blue and a female. The female duck followed the male duck, but it looked like he didn't have interest in her. Juvia sighed.

'What do you think? I'm at a school. The only thing you so here is learn' he said, quite pissed off. 'You sound angry. What's the matter?' Juvia asked and looked at the big guy. He looked back. 'Well, uh. I just saw a really sexy girl walking here. One with blue hair and a yellow hairband thingy. I whistled at her. I thought she would just walk away if she wasn't interested, but she turned around and hit me!' Gajeel said and laid his hand on his sore cheek. 'Damn, that chick is tough' he said and grinned.

'Sounds like you whistled to Levy. Juvia doesn't really know her well, but Juvia knows she doesn't like people like you' Juvia said and stood up. 'She is more in the people reading books and people who are really smart. So that's not you. Don't waste your time on her'. Juvia walked away and Gajeel kept sitting there thinking about Levy. 'Levy, huh?' he whispered to himself and stood up. 'Well see if you like me or not'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

School was over and everybody was leaving. Gajeel asked Juvia to walk home together, since it was a long time ago they saw eachother. Juvia was sitting on a bench, in the shadow of a tree. She saw Lucy standing with Natsu, Gray and Jellal. Gray was saying something and Lucy blushed. _Love-Rival!_

Then Natsu, the pink haired boy started laughing. Juvia saw Lucy's face change to sadness. 'Asshole!' Lucy shouted and punched Natsu in the face. Juvia looked paitently at Lucy, who was running to Erza, and at Natsu. Gray and Jellal.

Natsu looked at Lucy, with a hand on his cheek. Jellal was laughing, and Gray was talking to Natsu. At that moment Natsu punched Gray in the face, whereupon Gray on Natsu jumped and they both were fighting.

Juvia looked around to look for Lucy, Erza and the rest. Nothing, looks like they were already gone. Juvia walked to the fight and looked at them.

It looked like Natsu had teared Gray's shirt. So now he was fighting in his godlike sixpack. Juvia was nearly at the point of drooling, when a teacher pushed Natsu and Gray away from each other. 'What is happening here?' the teacher said, standing in her bathing suit.

'Natsu started it!' Gray shouted and pointed at him, giving him a death look. Natsu looked at the teacher. 'Sorry, Mrs. Aquarius. We won't do it anymore' Natsu said and put on his begging face. 'Please forgive me!'

'That doesn't work on me, you two!' Aquarius shouted and pulled at their hair. She pulled them over the square. 'You two are gonna swim 100 laps as detention' she shouted and pulled them to the pool.

Everybody left the square and already forgot about the fight. Juvia saw Gajeel standing against a tree. She walked up to him. 'Juvia has seen enough. Let's go' she said and walked to the gate. Gajeel followed her.

When they were walking, there was a uncomfortable silence. 'So, what happened there?' Gajeel asked. Juvia sighed. 'That doesn't concern you' she said, just looking forward.

'You know, Juvia. I think you like that guy with dark hair. What was his name? Jellal? Or was it Gray? Or Natsu? Eh..' Gajeel started and Juvia stopped. 'It's Gray-sama. Not Jellal or Natsu. Gray-sama, get it? And, no. Juvia does not like him' she said and started walking again.

'Well what do you think about him?' he then asked. 'Juvia loves him' Juvia said. 'Juvia doesn't care that Juiva just have known him about a day. Juvia believes in love at first sight' Juvia said, seeing her house coming closer.

'Oh, ok' Gajeel said shortly. Juvia turned around. 'Juvia sees you tomorrow. We will then walk to school' Juvia said and opened the door. 'Wait Juv' Gajeel said. 'I ask Gray to go out with him, only if you tell that sexy Levy girl that I wanna go out with her'

Juvia turned around. 'Alright, deal. Juvia will take care of Levy, if you ask Gray' she said and then went inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day Juvia and Gajeel walked together to school. When they went into the classroom, Juvia walked to Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Cana and Alzack.

'Hey Juvia!' Lucy said and smiled. 'Hi' Juvia said and looked at Levy. At that moment when she wanted to ask something, someone interrupted her.

'Lucy' she heard and turned around. There she saw Natsu. Juvia looked at Lucy, who's face now was emotionless. 'Can I talk to you?' he asked. 'Uh yea, sure…' Lucy said and they both left the classroom.

Juvia walked up to Levy. 'Levy, Gajeel is interested in you' Juvia said abruptly. Levy's eyes got wide. 'Really? Oh god!' Levy shouted, her cheeks blushing.

'Wait, don't tell Juvia you like him?' Juvia said, looking at her. Levy nodded and blushed again. 'Ok, go to him and ask him out' Juvia said and pushed her to Gajeel.

Gajeel looked up from his table and saw Levy standing there. 'Uh, hi' Levy said, blushing. 'Hey there' Gajeel said, grinning. 'Uh, Do you want to go out with me?' Levy asked. 'Hell yea!' Gajeel shouted, still grinning. 'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, after school, at Sakura park, is that fine?' Levy asked and Gajeel nodded. Levy smiled and jumped back to Juvia.

Juvia looked at Gajeel and he winked. Levy jumped onto Juvia, giving her a hug. 'Thank you so much!' she said and smiled. 'Uh, No problem. Juvia likes to see her friends happy' Juvia said and a little smile formed on her lips.

Then Lucy came back, all the attention back to her. 'Natsu apologized and asked me out!' Lucy said, laughing. Everybody was happy for her and after that the lesson started.

Juvia sat on her spot, letting her books fall on her desk. She looked at Gray. At that moment Gray looked back and smiled at her. Juvia started blushing and smiled lightly back.

Gray grabbed a pen and started writing something. Then he held up a little note.

'_Go out with me'_

It was no question. Juvia smiled and nodded at Gray. He smiled and started writing again.

_Can I see you in Sakura Park at lunch?_

Juvia nodded quickly and turned her head back to the teacher. She didn't want to get detention again. She smiled to herself. She got a date with Gray.

'**I **can't wait, Gray-sama' she whispered and got on with the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>AU Thanks for reading!**

**I now have a lot of tests at school, so the chapters will come in about 4 or 5 days instead 2 or 3 :3**

**Next chapter is about Erzaaaa!**

**Please Review/Tell to others/Favorate/Alert/Read again/And again/and again :D**

**-MushroomNatsu :D**


	4. Erza

**Helloo! Sorry it came late, still got problems with school and stuff.**

**I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you don't mind.**

**Next chapter will be over the three girls together again! :3**

* * *

><p><em>24 August X791<em>

Erza opened her door and stepped inside. She just came home from the spa with Lucy and the others. It was half past eleven. She was really relaxed, but not tired.

She closed the door and put her school bag down. Her plan was to read a book with a hot steaming cup of tea. But her eyes saw something.

A little white envelope was lying on the ground, in front of the door. She picked it up and turned it around. Her name was on it.

She opened the strange envelope and looked inside. She grabbed the letter inside it and read it.

_Dear Erza,_

_I couldn't keep my eyes of you when I saw you._

_Your beautiful scarlet hair, your eyes, and great figure._

_Meet me at Sakura Park. At midnight. I'll see you there._

_I want to ask you something._

_See you there._

Erza looked over the whole letter, but she saw no name on it. Maybe it was from Jellal, or Gray, or Natsu. Or Loki…

Erza shivered. She was doubting if she would go. It was mean not to go, but suppose it is Loki. She doesn't want to meet him. He is a nice guy, but a little too flirty. Erza always thought he liked Lucy…

When she made her decision, she put some other clothes on. A nice dress and high heels. She let her hair fall over her shoulders. She quickly grabbed an energy bar and walked outside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a 15 minute walk. It was quite cold at night for the summer. Shame she didn't bring a jacket.

She walked past Lucy's house. The lights were still on, looked like she didn't sleep as well. She jumped on the riverside and walked further.

'Watch out, nice lady!' she heard from a few boatmen in the river. 'Yeah! Thanks!' Erza said and jumped off the riverside.

15 minutes later, she came at Sakura Park. She saw the gate was open. So he came. She went through the gate and walked to the trees.

When she came to her favorite tree, she saw another letter attached to the tree. She opened it and read it.

_Walk to the biggest tree in the park._

She noticed the same handwriting and looked around. One tree stood above the others, so that one was definitely the biggest one. She put the letter in her bag and walked to the other tree.

When she came to that tree, she saw again a letter. She grabbed it and opened it.

_Climb the tree. Watch out you don't fall._

_You will meet me at the top._

'What! Climbing?' Erza shouted and cursed herself that she wore one of her nicest dresses. She looked up, but she saw nothing because of the sakura.

'Damn' she whispered and pulled off her heels. She started climbing the tree. She jumped into the big cloud of pink leaves. In came in her hair and dress.

After a few minutes of climbing, someone grabbed her hand. She couldn't see his face, but his hand was warm and looked like the hand of a man. She let him pull her up and sat on a branch.

When she got all of the leaves out of her hair and of her dress, she looked up. There was Jellal. 'Jellal, It was you?' Erza asked, surprised and relieved.

'Uh, yeah' he said. 'I'm Jellal…'. Erza looked up at him and smiled. 'Look' he said and pointed to the sky. It was full of stars and a bit of the milky way. 'Wow, It's beautiful..' Erza said, looking at the stars.

'It looks at some part red, and I thought of you' he said, and Erza blushed a little. If it went about boys, she always blushed. 'Scarlet. A wonderful color, don't you think?'

Erza smiled and nodded. 'Scarlet is my favorite color' she said and looked at him. 'Let me guess, yours is blue?'. Jellal laughed, whereupon Erza laughed as well. 'I don't have a favorite color. It changes every day, but today…It's scarlet. Just because of the stars' he said.

Erza felt uncomfortable, only talking a color and stars. Great start, not. 'Soo, you wanted to ask something…' Erza started and looked at him with a red face. He smiled and looked at his hand. 'I want to ask something. Well, It is quite embarrassing… ' He started and he started fumbling with his shirt.

'Please, tell me' Erza said, really curious. Here it is. He is gonna ask me out. She closed her eyes and waited for his answer.

'Do you want to go out with my brother?' Jellal said. 'Yea! Oh wait, What!' Erza asked totally startled. 'Your brother?' she asked.

'Yes, my twin brother. Siegrain…' he said, not looking her way. 'He a picture of you in the school papers and asked me to ask you out. He is kind of…shy'. Erza looked at him. Is he serious? His brother? 'Uh, yea..sure…' Erza said, definitely not happy with this.

'Awesome! I will…uh…I mean, Is it okay if he picks you up after school?' he asked, smiling. Erza nodded and then looked at her watch. 'Oh god, is it already this late? I need to go, still got homework!' she said, just making an excuse to go away. She doesn't want to stay here with him now.

'Oh, sure. See you tomorrow!' he said and Erza climbed back off the tree. She grabbed her heels and ran home. When she got home, she jumped on her bed. She didn't want to think about him right now, and definitely not about his brother. After a few minutes, she luckily felt consciousness go away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day she walked to school, alone. She was totally herself again, not thinking about what happened last night. She saw Levy, Wendy, Cana, Juvia and Bisca standing there. She smiled and waved. 'Heya guys!' Erza shouted and everybody waved back. After that Lucy came, and they all walked to their class.

Levy and Juvia seemed to be talking about a friend Juvia met the other day. Erza wasn't interested right now, so she just looked forward. 'Erza-san?' Wendy asked and looked up to Erza. 'Yes, Wendy?' she answered. 'What were you doing on the street in a dress at midnight? I saw you when I opened my window…' she asked. Erza jumped up.

'Uh, ehh… Well…' she began and blushed, not willing to talk about it. Lucky someone disturbed them.

'Lucy' Natsu said, sneeking behind them. Everybody turned around and looked at Natsu. 'Can I talk to you?' he asked and Lucy nodded. Together they walked out of the room. 'I'm sure he is gonna ask her out' Levy whispered at Erza.

When Lucy came back, Levy was right. Natsu had asked her out. Then the teacher came in and said everybody must sit down.

Erza went to her seat and pulled her books out her bag. She felt some eyes on her and turned around. Jellal was staring at her. He put his thumb up and smiled. Erza smiled fake back, and turned back. She started making notes of the lesson, still being stared at by Jellal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the last lesson, Erza stood up to put her books in her bag. 'Hey watch out!' someone said. She turned around and saw Jellal running out the classroom, knocking someone's books out his hands. Why is he in a rush?

Erza first went to her locker and then outside. When she walked to the gate, someone stopped her. 'Erza' a female voice said. Erza looked behind her. There stood Lucy.

'Thank you, Erza! Because of you Natsu asked me out!' Lucy said and hugged her. 'Oh, I love the summer. There is so much love today! First Natsu and me, then Levy and that freaky Gajeel guy and then Juvia and Gray! I love love!'. Lucy started dancing around, really happy about everything that happened today.

'Yea yea, Lucy. Uhm, I got to go' Erza said and patted Lucy's head. 'Good look on your date with Natsu!'. Erza turned around and walked away from Lucy, to the gate.

When she got there, someone came out of the shadows. 'Jellal?' Erza asked, looking eye in eye with a guy just like Jellal. 'No, Siegrain. I'm his twin brother' he said.

His voice was just the same like his. His hair is the same. Only the clothes. Siegrain wore everything black, he even wore a coat! In the summer.

'My brother asked you out for a date with me' he said and smiled. Even his smile is the same! This is getting interesting! 'Yes, he did. Shall we go now?' Erza asked, smiling.

Siegrain made a 'lady's first' sign and smiled back. Erza started walking and Siegrain followed next to her. 'What are we going to do?' she asked, looking up at him. 'Oh, you will find out…' he said, looking mysteriously evil. Oh, she will definitely find out…

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked it! Please, I need reviewss! :D (And positive ones, please! :3)**

**Sorry if you need to wait long for the next chapters!**

**-MushroomNatsu :3 *Gives everybody Erza plushies***


	5. Lunchtime

**Hi everybody!**

**Sorry, but this isn't a chapter about the date's they are gonna have, It's just about lunchtime! It is more about Juvia, but next chap will be only about Erza/Siegrain and Lucy/Natsu :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the best wizard of Fairy Tail, so he owns it :(**

* * *

><p>25<em> August X791<em>

_Lunchtime _

Juvia was walking through Sakura Park, waiting for Gray. He had asked her to come to Sakura Park when it was lunch. Well, here she was.

She looked around, looking for Gray. She saw Natsu and Jellal standing against a tree, but no Gray. She walked up to then and smiled. 'Hey, Juvia is looking for Gray. Have you seen him?' she asked.

'Uh, I thought he went looking for you' Natsu said, putting some hot chili sauce on his bread. Jellal nodded en began looking in his bag for his lunch. 'Oh, ok!' Juvia answered and jumped away. 'Gray' was looking for her. She was so delighted.

When she got back to the gate from the school, she still saw no Gray. This is getting strange. Gray was looking for her, right? He must be in the park. Juvia sighed and walked another round in the park. Hope she finds him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucy, Levy, Cana, Wendy and Bisca were sitting on the grass in Sakura Park. Everybody was enjoying the sun and their lunch. 'Sugoi, Lucy-san. Your lunch is as always so beautifully packed' Wendy said, looking at her small bentobox. 'Oh, Wendy-chan. You may eat some it though, I can't eat all of it' Lucy said, smiling. She had of course a gigantic box with too much food. _Cur__se you, Virgo._

While Wendy was eating all of Lucy's food, Lucy was staring at Natsu, who was standing with Jellal against a tree. Every time when Natsu looked back, Lucy blushed and waved.

At one moment Natsu said something to Jellal and they both walked up to the girls. 'Mind if we sit with you? We're quite bored' Natsu said, sitting next to Lucy. 'Sure, you can sit with us whenever you want' Cana said, giving an evil smile to Lucy.

Lucy was blushing the whole time. Natsu was happily eating Lucy's lunch with Wendy and Jellal was talking with Levy. Every minute Natsu scooted closer to Lucy, making Lucy more and more uncomfortable. Natsu bent over to Lucy and whispered something.

'Do you have any hot chili sauce?' he whispered, his hot and sweet breath drifting over Lucy's neck. Lucy shuddered. 'Uh.. N..no I haven't…Sorry..' Lucy stuttered, still shivering.

After Natsu and Wendy ate Lucy's lunch (Yes, It was really big), Wendy went to the nurce cause she got a stomach ache. Natsu was lying on his back, looking at the clouds. Cana, Levy, Bisca and Jellal were talking about something very interesting. They all had little stars in their eyes everytime someone said something. Lucy didn't want to bother them, so she just lied down as well.

'Look, Lucy. That cloud looks like a dragon' Natsu said and pointed upwards. Lucy looked at the clouds. 'Yeah, you're right!' she said, smiling. 'And that one looks like a strange dog with a pointy nose!'

Natsu smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, I can see it' he said and sighed. 'Lucy, that lunch you had, was delicious. Did you make it?' he asked and turned his head to look at her. Their faces were now a few centimeters apart. Lucy looked away from Natsu, back at the sky. 'Nah, I'm not that great. My maid does it, but she makes too much. Mostly Wendy eats my lunch' she said, smiling. 'Sugoi, you have a maid?' Natsu asked, looking back at the clouds like Lucy. 'Yeah, I have actually a lot of maids at home, but I live on my own now. So I now have only one maid. She is really nice and stuff, but they only thing she does is follow me through my apartment and ask if I have a request for her. It gets kinda irritating, so it not that amazing' Lucy said and sighed.

After that Natsu and Lucy looked together at the clouds, looking for strange figures in it. They both saw different kinds of thing. Natsu say a flying cat and fire. Lucy saw a man in a horse suit and a man with spiky hair in a suit. They both really had much fun till their lesson started again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erza was cleaning the biology class-room. Some first-graders had an experiment gone wrong and the fire alarm went off. The whole classroom was wet and one table was covered in a purple goo.

She was scrubbing the purple goo off the the table, thinking about her date with Jellal's brother. Siegrain.

How would he look like? Just like Jellal? Uglier? She didn't know. But she did hate Jellal that he asked her if she would go out with his brother. Why didn't his brother ask her out in person? She sighed and started scrubbing again.

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door. Erza turned around and waited for the door to open. There stood Gray. 'Hey, uh…Erza was it right?' Gray asked. Erza nodded. 'Ok, Have you seen Juvia? We should see each other in Sakura Park, but I couldn't find her'

Erza shook her head. 'I have no idea, but I think she is now looking for you in the park' she said and turned around to scrub again. Gray quickly said thanks and closed the door.

After that the door opened again. A guy with white hair stood in the opening. 'Have you seen someone called Gray?' he asked. Erza turned around again. 'He was just here, He went towards the auditorium. I think he was going to go to Sakura Park' she said. He nodded and left without any other word. Erza sighed and went again further with cleaning, hoping nobody will disturb her anymore.

But no, the door opened again. Erza turned around. There stood Wendy. Wendy smiled and then wobbled on the floor. 'Wendy!' Erza shouted and ran to her. 'Are you alright?' she asked, helping her up. 'I at too much of Lucy's lunch…' Wendy whispered, looking sick. 'Wendy, this happens every time with you' Erza laughed and together they went to the nurse her office.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lunchtime was almost over, but Juvia still couldn't find Gray. She walked three times through Sakura Park and twice in school. Where could he be?

Juvia was walking through the corridors, looking around. After looking in a few classrooms, she saw Wendy running past her with a little green face. _She must have eaten Lucy's lunch_ Juvia thought and walked further.

A few corridors later, she saw someone standing against a door. He looked up and saw Juvia. One second passed and he was standing in front of her, her hand in his hand, he on one knee. 'Do you believe in love on first sight? I do, right now' he said and smiled. Juvia was speechless. What was he doing? Saying that he loved her already, after just a few seconds? 'Ehh.. uhh… I.. uhh..' Juvia stuttered and looked at him. 'I am Lyon Vastia. And you are?' he asked, standing up directly, not even letting go of her hand.

Juvia turned around, blushing. If he is in love with her, it is a…a… PANDEMONIUM! Lyon loves her, she loves Gray, Gray loves her and so on. Juvia was so absorbed in her thought, she totally forgot about Lyon and started walking again, leaving him behind.

After she came back to the real world, she was almost done again with looking in the whole school. 'Oh, Gray-sama. Where are you?' she mumbled. At that moment, she heard something. It sounded like a muffled scream.

She followed the sound, it was not that far away. The sound came out of the janitors closet. She opened the door and looked inside. There was Gray, with rope around his hands and feet, tape on his mouth. 'Gray-sama! Who did this to you?' she asked and untied the ropes and pulled the tape off his mouth. 'Ouch! Ah, uhm. An old friend did this to me. His name is Lyon' Gray said. Juvia helped him up with hearts in her eyes with the fact that she is touching him. 'Are you okay? Juvia was really worried about you today' she said, holding him up. It looked like he had a bit of a fight with that Lyon guy.

'I'm fine, just a few scratches' he said, standing in up and looking around for Lyon. A picture came in Juvia's head. Gray was standing like a hero, looking up at the sky, with battle scars all over his body, ready for the next fight. 'Juvia, come with me. I love you' he said. Juvia screamed and her body became jelly. Meanwhile in the real world, Gray was struggling to stand up straight. He saw Lyon standing in front of him, totally unharmed. How did he get him? Gray couldn't remember. 'Damn you' Gray shouted and landed a hard punch in Lyon his stomach. Lyon fell on his back, holding his stomach. Gray jumped on top of him, holding Lyon his hand on the floor. At that moment Juvia looked up again, trying not to become jelly again. She saw Gray on top of Lyon. Again a picture came. Gray, the hero, was winning from Lyon, the bad guy. 'She is mine, got it?' Gray said, looking angry at Lyon. Juvia became jelly again, not being able to get the boys out of each other.

Again in the real world, Gray and Lyon were just fighting. They were both equally strong. Lyon hit Gray in the face, Gray hit Lyon in the stomach again. A few minutes later, they both were tired and lied panting on the ground. A few people, who were watching, walked away, not interested anymore. 'Shall we call it a draw, Lyon?' Gray asked. Lyon grunted and slowly stood up. Gray did the same.

'So, Is she your girlfriend?' Lyon asked, looking at Juvia, who now was recovering from her own imaginations. 'Uh, not really. I should be going out with her today, but you came in the way. Our date is gonna start in the nurse her office now, I think' he said, helping Juvia stand straight. 'Alright, I see. I won't bother you two then. But, next time. I'm totally gonna win from you' Lyon said, smiling. Then he turned around and walked away. Gray sighed and looked at Juvia. 'You alright?' he asked and smiled a little. Juvia looked at his smile and melted again. 'Aha, I take that as a no..' he said, helping her up again. After that they together walked to the nurse her office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yosh! I hope you liked it!**

**I am aiming for the 20 or 25 reviews, so please review. I can always use a little motivation. Lately I have had no inspiration for writing :(**

**So please review/read again/review again and tell your friends :D**

**-MushroomNatsu *Gives Gray plushies***


	6. Erza's date

**Hi everybody!**

**I finally got this chapter done, but it's a bit rushed. I'm not quite satisfied with it...**

**It is also a bit short, hope you don't mind it. ^^**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail****

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Hot kissing scene! Maybe too hot.. D;<strong>

* * *

><p><em>26 august X791<em>

_After school_

Previously:

When Erza got at the gate, someone came out of the shadows. 'Jellal?' Erza asked, looking eye in eye with a guy just like Jellal. 'No, Siegrain. I'm his twin brother' he said.

His voice was just the same like his. His hair is the same. Only the clothes. Siegrain wore everything black. He even wore a coat, in summer!

'My brother asked you out for a date with me' he said and smiled. Even his smile is the same! This is getting interesting! 'Yes, he did. Shall we go now?' Erza asked, smiling.

Siegrain made a 'lady's first' sign and smiled back. Erza started walking and Siegrain followed next to her. 'What are we going to do?' she asked, looking up at him. 'Oh, you will find out…' he said, looking mysteriously evil. Oh, she will definitely find out…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Erza and Siegrain were walking quite long. Siegrain didn't want to tell her what he wanted to do. _Maybe we ar going to a fancy restaura__nt, or a little cute café. Damn him, why won't he tell me?_

'We are almost there' he said and smiled a bit. 'I heard you liked the sunset in the sakura tree with my brother.' Erza looked at him and waited for more, but he didn't speak anymore. 'Yes, I did. And?' she asked. Siegrain was silent for one second, and then he spoke up. 'I just wanted to know' he said shortly and.

After a few more minutes they came at a mountain. She has never seen a mountain in the city. Did they completely leave the city? That is an hour walk, it felt more like half an hour…

'We must climb the mountain a bit, do you mind?' Siegrain said and turned around. Erza shook her head and smiled. Luckily she didn't wear her dress now.

Walking up the mountain was very tiring. There were a lot of loose rocks, so Erza fell a lot. At some point Siegrain catched her and there came an awkward silence. After that Siegrain walked silently in front and Erza behind him. _Nice date, walking up a mountain…_

'We are here' Siegrain said, turned around and smiled. Then he walked up to her, a little TOO close. 'Wait a sec' he said and put his hand over her eyes. 'I am going to show you something. I won't do anything that will hurt you. Please trust me' Siegrain said and grabbed her shoulder to lead her forward.

Erza inhaled Siegrain's sent from his hand. His sent had something sweet in it, making Erza a little light in the head. 'I…I trust you' she said and wobbled forward, letting him lead her.

When they stopped walking, Siegrain started talking. 'Sit down' he said and Erza obeyed. She sat down on something that felt like a bench. 'Ok, I am now going to take my hand away' he said. He pulled his hand away from her eyes and she looked forward. Shock.

In front of her was the whole city, and a sun sinking in it. It was beautiful. 'Wow' was the only word the could say. 'Unbelieveble, It's…It's…so…beautiful' she said and smiled. Siegrain smiled as well, looking at the sight. She looked at the city. She saw cars and people walking over the streets. She saw their school and Sakura Park. She even saw her favorite candy shop in the distance.

'So this is what you wanted to show me?' Erza asked, keeping her eyes on the sun. 'Yes, I heared from you…I mean..Jellal that you liked sunsets. I come here often to watch the sun set and I thought that you needed to see this, if you haven't seen it yet. I have been in Fairy Academy just as long as you, so I heard from your friends you liked them as well. It was a great opportunity for me when Jellal asked you out for a date with me' he said and smiled again.

'Oh, Um..Why did you not ask me instead of Jellal?' Erza asked, curious for his answer. 'Oh yeah, well. I'm kind of shy to ask someone to a date' she said blushing a bit. Erza melted from inside from looking at him. 'Oh, Ok…k…' Erza stuttered and blushed at her stuttering voice. Siegrain laughed and put an arm silently around her. Erza looked up at him. He looked back at her with intense brown eyes. When he leaned forward, Erza looked shocked. _He was trying to kiss her! On their first date!_

Erza wanted to avoid being kissed on their first date, but her body wouldn't move. She just kept still as Siegrain leaned more forward. That was when their lips collided. Erza was too shocked to move, or actually do anything. But she was moving, on instinct. Jellal wanted to deepen the kiss, putting a hand on her jaw. Siegrain brought out his toungue, licking it around her lips, waiting for approval to enter.

Erza put her arms around his nek and opened her mouth. Siegrain delved his toungue inside, starting a fierce battle with hers. Their toungues massaged and twirled with each other, both moaning from the feeling.

After a few minutes Erza pulled back, due to lack of oxygen. They both took deep breaths to calm both their beating hearts.

When Erza finally got back to thoughts, she looked shocked. _This is going way too fast! I must stop this now. Sorry Siegrain…_

Erza stood up. Siegrain looked up at her, curious for what she was going to do. 'I need to go home, Siegrain..' she said and turned around to look at him. 'Why?' he asked, his face changing to sadness. 'I..I.. have a lot of homework, so I don't want to stay up too late..' she said and took a step back.

'Sorry' she said and walked away, down the mountain. When she got down, she got a taxi. She didn't want to walk another hour. In the car, she felt her swollen lips. She kissed him, on her first date. Is that what normally happens on a date? A deepened kiss, or a little peck on the cheek? She didn't know, and she didn't want to know. It just went way too fast for her.

When the taxi came at her home, she paid the taxi driver(Luckily she had money with her) and went inside her home. She left her bag and shoes at the front door and jumped on her bed. Again she felt her lips. She must tell Lucy about this, definitely.

Erza sighed, sat up and looked out of her window. She saw the mountain, lit up by the sun shining on it. If she focused on one spot, she saw the bench. But, she also saw a little blue fleck in her vision. Siegrain was still there?

Now she felt sorry for him, leaving him alone on a date, running away. He is now probably telling himself that he is stupid to kiss her on their first date.

Actually that relieved Erza. If he thought it also went too fast, he must likely apologize and ask her out again. But he can also be too shy to apologize and not do it. Maybe he will ask Jellal again to ask her out. Erza sighed again and lied down again.

Hopefully he understands that it went too fast and will just apologize. Erza closed her eyes and let consciousness slip away. _Hopefully he will..  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!<strong>_  
><em>

**Next chapter will be about Lucy her date with Natsu!**

**Please review! I want more and more! :D**

**Btw, I am thinking about a new story.**

**Which pairing should I use? LucyXNatsu, JuviaXGray, ErzaXJellal, LevyXGajeel etc? Which one?**

**-MushroomNatsu**


	7. Fiore Rainbow Sakura Festival

**Hi everybody,**_  
><em>

**Sorry for the delay, I had a little vacation and stuff! But here is the new chapter! :D**

**It's about Natsu and Lucy, and a little but Juvia and Gray ^^**

**I really love this chapter, the beginning though..**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Currently Mushroom is trying to invade Japan with her brand new spaceship and take over Fairy Tail, but now Hiro Mashima is still owning it. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>26 August X791<em>

_After school_

Lucy was walking over to her locker to put her books away. When she got there, she saw Natsu leaning against it. 'Hey Lucy!' he said en jumped up, running towards her to give her a hug. Lucy was shocked at Natsu's reaction, not being able to move.

'Is it okay if I see you outside? Need to tell something to Gray' he said and let her go. Lucy smiled. 'Yeah, sure. See you later!' she said and waved Natsu off.

When she put her books in het locker, Levy came running into her. 'LUCY! You need to help me!' she shouted and looked her deep in the eyes. 'I'm going out with the new guy, Gajeel. But…but… I don't know what to do! Pleaseeeee, Lucy. Maybe he is gonna kiss me! How do I need to react? What do you do after the kiss? AARGH!' Levy blabbered.

'Levy, calm down' Lucy said quickly, before she went crazy too. 'It just happens. And if it happens, you know what to do' she said calmly, not only for Levy. 'You will be alright. But now I have to go, Natsu is waiting for me' Lucy said and quickly closed her locker.

She walked outside, leaving Levy, who still was panicking. Once she was outside, she saw Erza walking. 'Erza!' she shouted and ran towards her.

Erza turned around and looked at Lucy. 'Thank you, Erza! Because of you Natsu asked me out!' Lucy said and hugged her. 'Oh, I love the summer. There is so much love today! First Natsu and me, then Levy and that freaky Gajeel guy and then Juvia and Gray! Oh, I love love!' she said and let Erza go out of her suffocating hug. Lucy was jumping up and down. She couldn't wait for her date.

'Yea yea, Lucy. Uhm, I got to go' Erza said and patted Lucy's head. 'Good look on your date with Natsu!'. Erza turned around and walked away from Lucy, leaving her alone.

At that moment Lucy could feel a warm breath on her nek. 'Boo!' Natsu whispered. 'AAH!' she screamed and jumped away from Natsu. 'Oh god, Natsu. Don't scare me like that ever again. It's giving me the chills' she said, holding her hand over her chest.

'Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to give you a heart attack' he said and looked curiously at her. 'You okay?'. Lucy smiled. 'Yeah, I'm fine! Let's go!' she said and her hand tightened around the strap of her bag.

Lucy walked forward to the gate and Natsu followed her. 'So where are we going?' she asked, looking at him with a little smile. 'Ehh, I have no idea…' Natsu said, scratching his head. Lucy stopped.

'WHAT? You don't even know where to go? What about a nice restaurant or a walk in the park or a….'.Lucy's voice stopped. She saw two people walking over the street, two rather familiar people.

'Lucy?' Natsu asked and looked in the same way as her. 'Aren't they Erza and Jellal?' Lucy asked. Natsu squinted his eyes and looked. 'Yeah! They are! Jellal said today that he would have a date with her. I remember!' he said and looked back at Lucy. But she wasn't looking very happy. 'Lucy? What's the matter?' he asked.

'Damn, how dare she didn't tell me about her date with Jellal! I'm going to kill her the next time I see her!' Lucy mumbled, her hands turning into fists. 'And why is Jellal wearing such strange clothes?'

'Dunno, probably from his dad or something' Natsu said, still looking in their way. 'Doesn't he have a brother or something, cause it looks like it fits perfectly. Or his dad is really small…' Lucy said. 'Nah, he is only child' Natsu said and grabbed Lucy's hand.

Natsu pulled Lucy over the streets. 'I got the perfect place for our date!' he shouted and smiled. Lucy was just swinging in the air, trying to keep a hold on his arm.

'Natsuu, slow down!' she shouted, still swinging. Natsu stopped running and Lucy fell on the ground, letting go of his hand. 'How hard can you run? Seriously?' she mumbled and stood up. She put a hand through her messed up hair and sighed.

'Okay, what is this place you wanted to….' Lucy asked, but again she fell still. In front of her was a gigantic sign saying: 'Fiore Rainbow Sakura Festival' in different colors. When she looked around she saw roller-coasters, ferry wheels, little stalls where you could play games and win stuff. 'Wow' was the only word Lucy could say right now.

'Nice huh?' Natsu said and smiled at Lucy, who still was in trance by the intense light giving sign. Natsu sighed and pulled her forward to the ticket booth. '2 tickets please' Natsu said and the cashier gave the the tickets. When the lady asked for the money, Natsu turned around and looked at Lucy. 'Can I lend some money?' Natsu asked, looking at her with puppy eyes. 'You don't have money with you?' Lucy asked, grabbing her purse. 'Of course I have money, but not enough for the tickets' Natsu said and quickly led her trough the entrance.

'So, where do you want to go first?' Natsu asked as he looked around to look for something fun. 'Ehh, Let's go to the roller-coasters first!' Lucy shouted and they both went to the first one they saw.

Meanwhile….'GRAY-SAMA, WAIT FOR MEEEE!' a blue haired girl shouted at a dark haired boy, who was running a little stall with a giant ice cream on top of it. 'Yeah yeah, Juvia! But I want to have that new ice cream flavor! Do you want some?' he shouted, still running. Juvia laughed a little en started running again. 'Yes! Juvia wants some!' she shouted.

When Gray finally came at the ice cream stand, Juvia could easily overtake him. When she stood next to him, she was huffing and puffing like crazy. 'Next time, wait for Juvia..' she said and tried to take a few big breaths of air. Gray laughed and pulled out of his pocket some money.

'2 ice creams, please. The new flavor' he said with a smile. He cannot wait to have that delicious ice cream in his hand. 'Hey Gray' the man said who was selling the ice cream. 'You come here every time when there is a festival, huh?'. Gray nodded and took his and Juvia's ice cream. 'Yeah, I love the ice cream here! Thanks' he said and paid for it.

When they went out of the line, Gray and Juvia sat down on a bench to eat their ice cream. 'Hmm, delicious' Gray said, closing his eyes to enjoy it even more. Meanwhile Juvia was scooting closer, closer…and closer. Until she sat a few centimeters beside him, still licking her ice cream.

'Juvia likes it here, with Gray-sama' she said soft. Gray was silent for minute before he answered. 'Why do you talk like that?' he asked, opening his eyes to look at her. 'Uh, W...what do you mean?' Juvia asked, stuttering by looking at his eyes. 'You always say your name, but never 'I' or 'me'' he said, laughing a bit. 'Try saying: I like it here with you instead of Juvia likes it here with Gray...uh sama...'. Juvia started giggling. 'Uhh.. I..like..it here with Gray-sama' she said and started blushing.

Gray started laughed out loud, almost letting his ice cream fall. 'Almost, but it's an improvment' he said, standing up. 'Come let's do something fun'. Juvia nodded in agreement and they both left the ice cream stand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsu and Lucy were both enjoying themselves a lot. They went in a lot of roller-coasters, but they stopped when Natsu became sick and threw up in a garbage can. After Natsu felt better, they went into a merry go round. Natsu sat on a red dragon and Lucy sat on a lion. 'This is a great date Natsu' Lucy said when she jumped off the lion and grabbed Natsu's hand. Natsu looked up at her. After that he looked away, trying to hide his blush. Lucy laughed.

'Oi, Lucy. Let's go to that' Natsu said, pointing at a haunted house. It sent Lucy shivers up her back. 'Uh..sure. b..but…' Lucy stuttered, trying to avoid the creepy house that aside them. 'Oh! Is Lucy scared?' Natsu shouted and laughed and put an arm around her. 'We don't have to go though, if you don't wanna'

'I want to go! I'm not scared' Lucy shouted at Natsu and pulled him into a little cart. When they both whet into the dark, Lucy scooted directly next to Natsu. Natsu chuckled and looked around. At that moment a skeleton fell on top of them.

'IEEEH!' Lucy screamed. Natsu was literally laughing his ass of. 'Get it off mee! Natsuuu!' Lucy still screamed. Then the skeleton was hoisted op again and left Lucy and Natsu alone in the cart again.

Lucy was still scared with her arms above her head. Natsu put a reassuring arm around her, whereupon Lucy her face on his chest nuzzled. Natsu grinned shy and Lucy started to look around, still on Natsu's chest.

'Is it over..?' Lucy asked, poking Natsu in his stomach. 'Just a few more minutes, I think' he said, chuckling. 'Please, tell when it's over..' she whined, wishing she wasn't such a chicken.

After two or three minutes, Natsu shook Lucy at her shoulder. 'It's over, Luce' he said, grinning. Lucy sat up and looked around. People were waiting for her to step out of the cart and Natsu was trying to stand up aswell. Lucy quickly left the cart and looked at Natsu. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. 'Looks like you were scared. Now you need to treat me for something' he whispered, Lucy looking with wide eyes. 'May I choose what you treat me?...' he said, cupping her chin with his hand, making her look at him. She slowly nodded her head, waiting for what she expected.

'I want you to treat me with…' he started, still looking at her with is hand cupped under her chin. 'A chili burger!' he shouted with a grin. Lucy sighed out her breath.

'What? A chili burger?' Lucy asked, pissed off at his answer. 'Yeah, did you expect something else?' he asked, looking at her again. 'Uh…sort of. But don't mind me! Let's buy a chili burger!' Lucy quickly said, hiding her blush.

'No, what were you thinking of? Now I'm curious' he said, holding her still at her shoulders. 'Nothing, really' she lied, blushing like crazy. And Natsu of course noticed the blush on her face. 'Ohh! You were thinking about _that_!' he shouted and an evil grin got on his face. Lucy didn't like the look on his face.

Natsu pulled her closer to him and again he whispered in her ear. 'You expected this, didn't you?' he asked, his warm breath flowing over her ear and neck. He slowly went with his lips to hers and quickly kissed her. Lucy was shocked it still happened after the burger thing. But she quickly kissed Natsu back. At the moment Lucy wanted to deepen, Natsu pulled away. 'Nu-uh! First my chili burger!' he said and smiled, holding out his hand. Lucy smiled and nodded, taking his hand.

Together they went to the chili burger stand and bought one for her and Natsu. Together they ate it and together they went to other stands.

_I can get used to this…_ Lucy thought.

_Together…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please review! I showed this story to my english teacher and she wanted to know how other think about it! :D**

**And please, pretty please! Tell others to read it! I would love to have more readers ^^**

**~MushroomNatsu**


	8. Beach Party

**Hi everyone,**_  
><em>

__**I'm so very sorry I didn't update. I was soo busy with stuff. And I admit it, I'm lazy too.**

**First I had school, lot of homework and a test week. Luckily the tests were good. ^-^**

**Then I had a lot, and I really mean a LOT, of parties and stuff. Sometimes I even didn't want to go to them, but my parents tied me up and threw me in the car, driving away quickly.**

**And last, I had no inspriation. My muse was gone! I had nothing! I opened a word document and wanted to begin. 1 hour later, I still had nothing.**

**And now I'm on vacation, in France. The wifi isn't that great here, but it will do for now. Luckily I met a friend here in France who is also a fan of Fairy Tail. I let her read my story and she helped me with a lot of idea's! Thank you GummyFairyForever! I love you!**

**But, still. I didn't have much muse for this chapter, so if you don't like it...please don't send anything bad...**

**This chap is mostly about Natsu and Lucy. People were saying thing like: 'More Natsu and Lucy!'. Well, here you have more Natsu and Lucy! There is also a little bit of Gruvia and Jerza :D**

**One other thing is. I still have no Beta reader. I'm from the Netherlands and I'm not that good in English. Well, I'm 14. Don't expect me to make a great story without any mistakes. It's hard enough :(**

**Well, enough talking! Please enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: MushroomNatsu doesn't own Fairy Tail, but almost succeeded in stealing Gray's underpants. :3**

* * *

><p><em>27 august X791<em>

'LUUUUUCCCCCYYY~!' Natsu shouted and hopped through class, hugging her tightly. Lucy herself couldn't talk, being suffocated by Natsu's hug. 'Hmpf…N-natsu.. hhm… Let me gooo…' Lucy tried to say and pushed Natsu off her.

'I'm sorry. I'm just so excited for the beach today!' Natsu shouted with a huge grin. Then Gray and Juvia walked up to them.

'Hey Natsu!' Gray said and waved. Natsu greeted him and a few minutes later they were fighting already.

Juvia sighed. 'Juvia doesn't like the beach, but she is going anyway cause Gray-sama is going too..' she said, looking at Gray and Natsu fight. Lucy put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a 'It will be fun' look.

At that moment Erza walked to them. 'Hey guys, have you seen Jellal somewhere?' she asked, looking at Lucy and Juvia, whereupon they both shook her heads. 'Nope, sorry' Lucy said.

Meanwhile Natsu won from Gray and was sitting on top of him, laughing hysterically. 'Gray, you're soft' Natsu shouted, still laughing. Juvia saw that and walked up to him. She raised her fist and punched Natsu in the face. Natsu flew in a few meters in the air before he landed right on his face. 'Don't you ever say something like that ever against about Gray-sama!' Juvia said, looking really angry. Lucy quickly walked to Natsu and helped him up. Natsu had a giant bump on his head and he was seeing little blue cat's with wings flying around.

Then Jellal walked in. Erza quickly ran up him, blocking his way. 'Hey Jellal, have you seen Siegrain somewhere?' Erza asked, wondering if he knew.

Jellal gulped and looked away. 'He's sick' he said, still looking away. 'Oh, well. I hoped he could come to the beach today, but I see that won't work anymore…' Erza said, looking down with a disappointed look.

'I could come with you, if you don't mind' Jellal said, now looking at her with a little smile. Erza looked up. 'Really? That's so nice of you. Maybe after that, we can go visit Siegrain together' she said happy again. Jellal just nodded, looking away again.

After the last bell, the teacher came in. 'Please sit down everybody! I have an announcement!' she said and walked up to the front of the class. She had a giant smile on her face.

'Today I'm gonna introduce you to your new teacher! It's so sad I have to leave, and so I hope you all will have fun with my replacement'. The door opened again and a young women walked in. She was wearing a long purple dress with a light purple ribbon on it. She had long white hair and blue eyes. 'I am Mirajane, your new teacher' she said and smiled. Everybody was staring at her, her smile giving everybody a happy feeling.

Mirajane walked up to the front of the class. 'Today I will still be here to look how Mirajane is doing. Tomorrow I'm gone' the teacher said and went to the back of the class, giving Mirajane a reassuring smile. Mirajane smiles and opened her history book, all the students following her lead. The lesson has started.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_After school_

Almost everybody was standing at the gate. 'Lu-chan! Hurry up!' Levy shouted at the blond girl, who was trying to hold all her stuffed bags. When Lucy almost fell, Natsu catches her. 'Watch out! Seriously, why are you taking so much bags with you?' he asked, letting her go and taking almost all the bags from her. 'Because I want to make it the best beach party ever! And thanks for carrying those bags.' she said and smiled at him. Natsu nodded and walked forward. Even he was wobbling cause of the heavy bags.

'Oi Natsu, you are wobbling. Is it that heavy? Or are you just soft? I'm sure I can carry that all and some extra bags' Gray said and grabbed Juvia's bags, making it a competition. From that moment on, Natsu and Gray carried all their bags. Together they walked to the beach.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_At the beach_

'Ahh! This is life!' Erza said and put on her sunglasses. Natsu and Gray put all the bags down on one heap and both ran to the sea, shouting thing like: 'I'm gonna win!' and 'I'll be the first one in the water!'

Lucy walked up to the pile of bags and started to look for hers. 'Pff, where is it?' she complained, throwing all the other bags away.

Then she felt two wet arms slither around her waist. 'You looking for your bag?' someone with Natsu's voice said. One wet arm was carring one of her bags.

Lucy grabbed her bag out his hand and turned around. There stood Natsu, his hair wet and flat over his face, making one of the scariest faces she ever saw. 'IIEH!' Lucy shouted and jumped away from Natsu, tripping over the bags and falling right in the sand.

Natsu started to laugh. 'Your face looked so funny!' he laughed, falling on the ground himself and started rolling in the sand from laughing. Lucy sighed and stood up. She turned around with her back to Natsu and walked away.

Natsu looked at her walking away. After a few silent minutes, Natsu figured she was mad at him. 'Oh shit! Luccccyyyyy~!' Natsu shouted and ran after her, even though she was already out of sight.

Meanwhile Gray was floating in the water, enjoying the cooling liquid. 'Gray-sama..' he heard and opened his eyes. He saw Juvia standing beside him. 'Uhh… That you know. Your trunks are…there…' Juvia said and pointed at the sand. A few meters away from the water, he saw his swimming trunks.

_But wait…. That means.. he is…_

'Oh god!' Gray shouted and quickly stopped floating, standing right on his feet. Luckily the water wasn't that clear and came to his stomach. 'Ehehehe…. Thanks Juvia… eehhh…. Bye!' he quickly said, running away from Juvia.

He quickly ran out the water, covering his business with his hands and grabbed his trunks. Then he quickly ran back to the water. 'Phew, I'm safe' he said and put his trunks back on.

_But…wait again… Why would he care if he wasn't wearing his trunks… He even walks through school naked without caring… Then why..? Why did he feel embarrassed when Juvia mentioned his trunks were gone?_

Gray was thinking deeply about what happened, again starting to float on his back.

Now pointing the view to Erza and Jellal. They were both sitting on a towel, not wanting to swim. Erza turned around and lied on her stomach. 'Hmm, I love the sun…' she said, closing her eyes behind her sunglasses.

'Hm, me too. Especially sunsets..' he said. Erza looked up at him. 'Same interests as your brother? Looks like you really are twins' she said, laughing softly.

Jellal sighed. 'Hey, I need to tell you something…' he said, his voice hesitating. Erza turned around again and sat up. 'Then tell me. What is it?' she asked, now curious.

'I…I am…I…' he started. Erza looked at him, waiting for what his has to say. Then a volleyball hit his head. The ball fell next to him on the ground. 'Hey Erza, Jellal! Can you give the ball back?' Alzack said from a distance. Bisca was standing next to him.

'Sure' Jellal said and threw the ball back. After that he rubbed his head. 'That kinda hurt..' he said, chuckling.

Erza looked worried at him. 'You ok?' she asked, putting a hand on his head. Jellal blushed and nodded quickly.

'Soo, what was that thing you wanted to say to me?' Erza asked and removed the hand from his head. Jellal, thinking what just happened ruined the moment, shook his head. 'Nevermind' he said quickly, looking away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'LUUCCCYYYYYY~!' Natsu shouted, looking around. He has been walking for 45 minutes now and he still couldn't find Lucy.

'Luuuucccyyyyy! Where are youuu! I'm sorry for laughing at you! Luccccccyy!' he shouted, jumping over people who are lying on the sand.

Then he saw a girl with the same hair coupe as Lucy. 'Lucy! There you are!' he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

The girl turned around and looked at Natsu. But… It wasn't Lucy. 'Excuse me, but… who are you?' the girl asked, totally checking Natsu out.

Natsu looked at her. 'Sorry, I mistook you for someone' he said and left the girl alone. Then he started walking further again.

Meanwhile Lucy was walking up a mountain. There was a giant mountain next to the beach, called Dragons Tear Mountain. People say it's called like that cause the top looks like a dragon with a tear rolling off his eye.

'Stupid Natsu. Always laughing at me.. Pff' Lucy mumbled, still walking up. She was almost at the top.

She heard Natsu shouting her name in the distance. 'LUUUCCYYYY! I finally found youuu!' Natsu shouted and jumped on top of her. 'Why did you run away, Lucy? I was so worried!'

Lucy fell with her face in the dirt. 'Pff, Natsu get off me' she mumbled. Natsu jumped off her and helped Lucy up.

Natsu grabbed her arm and turned her so she was looking at him. 'Luce, I'm so sorry that I laughed at you. Can you please forgive me?...' he said with a serious look on his face. This was actually the first time she saw him with a serious face.

'You won't laugh at me anymore, ok?' she said, looking at him. Natsu nodded and hugged Lucy. Lucy hugged him back and made a small smile.

She pulled out the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Come. We are almost at the top' she said and pulled him with her.

Natsu followed her and they both walked up the mountain, a beautiful sight awaiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading you all!<strong>

**Again, sorry for the late update! I will update faster!**

**And please read me new fanfic: In time with the anime Bleach! I've written 1 chapter and I want to know if people like it and want to read more ^^**

**Please review/add to fav's/read again/tell to others/help me with idea's and so on :D**

**~MushroomNatsu -gives everybody a Jellal plush-**


End file.
